This invention relates to a calendar which is adapted for either on the central portion of a dial of a telephone or standing, inclined, on desk.
The calendar which has been used hitherto, in place on the central portion of a dial of a telephone has been printed with letters and numbers on a sheet positionable on the central portion of a dial of a telephone, an aperture being provided for writing or viewing a telephone number.
With the above-mentioned calendar, one can confirm the date and the telephone number written on a paper under the calendar through the aperture, on telephoning. However, such calendar cannot be used, suitably stood on desk.
An object of this invention is to provide a conventional calendar alternatively usable as a calendar for a dial telephone or in place on a desk or the like.